


Schlimme Dinge

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Hanna ist etwas ganz Besonderes.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Hanna Marin





	Schlimme Dinge

**Author's Note:**

> _I wanna do bad things with you_  
>  [[#_0943](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=256566#t256566)]
> 
> **CN: Essen**

Deine Lippen sind voll und glänzend wie Kirschen, Hanna. Deine Augen sind blau wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Wenn Du Deine Haare nach hinten streichst und glockenhell lachst, klingst Du wie Paradies und Sonne.

Du bist von allen mein Lieblingspüppchen, Hanna. Mit Dir hab ich so viel Spaß wie mit keiner anderen. Es ist egal, ob Du dabei weinst oder schreist oder lachst. Du bist immer wunderschön, Hanna. Alles an dir ist gut, besser und am besten. Und wenn ich jemanden beneiden würde, dann wärest das Du.

Glaub mir, Hanna, wenn Du nicht so süß wärest, würde ich schlimme Dinge mit Dir anstellen.


End file.
